Love Too Young
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Complete! What if Danny and Lindsay knew each other in high school? What if Lindsay lived in New York and moved away? This is WAY OUT THERE so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Love Too Young

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: One Shot. What if Danny and Lindsay knew each other in high school? What if Lindsay lived in New York and moved away? This is WAY OUT THERE so be nice.

Lyrics: Michelle Wright: He Would Be Sixteen

* * *

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_She gets in her car October Friday night  
Home from work down 31 past Franklin High  
She can see the stadium lights, she can hear the band  
A thousand crazy high school kids screamin' in the stands_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Danny Messer was the guy every red blooded girl wanted at Franklin High. Not only was he incredibly good looking, but he was also a straight A student, Science whiz, blue blooded street wise, somewhat rebellious New Yorker, and to top all that off, star Quarterback for Franklin High's legendary football team.

Lindsay Monroe was the beautiful "IT" girl at the same high school. Head of Science Club, Prom committee, and cheerleading, she also was in the running for Homecoming Queen. Every girl wanted to be her, and if they couldn't do that, they tried to be everywhere she was.

There paths were destined to cross. Her, the most popular girl in school, he, the most infamous boy. When it finally happened, the events it set off would shake the teenage girl to the core.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Quarterback and homecoming queen  
Love to young to know what it means  
She goes back in time oh in her mind_

_It's like a dream_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Five months before they graduated in their last year, they noticed each other. They became the most popular couple ever to date at F.H.S. Lindsay would often be seen sitting on the bleachers watching the weekly football practice, while Danny would sit in on the cheerleading rehearsals. If they weren't helping out with various school activities, they would be in a secluded hallway or under the grandstand doing what normal teenage couples did best.

The night of Prom was when it all changed. Through-out the evening Danny and Lindsay had stuck like glue to each other. They only parted once when Lindsay went up to be christened Valedictorian. Following the dance, Danny had taken Lindsay to a tree shaded area just outside of school bounds, dubbed Rendezvous Ridge by years of F.H.S couples.

That was a night neither of them would forget. Lindsay more so than Danny.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_He would be would sixteen  
The son she never knew  
It hurt so much to give him up  
But what else could she do  
He would be sixteen_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Her mother held her while she cried, while her father swore vengeance. Her parents were furious. They had every right to be. Lindsay was Phil and Tanya Monroe's only daughter out of four children. She was brought into the world dotted on by her mother and aggressively protect by the father. Her brothers were trouble makers, but always looked out for their baby sister.

All the Monroe children were raised to think before they took action, and to use their mind before their heart. Lindsay was raised more fiercely than her brothers. Being a female, she had to protect herself. She had more to loose if she didn't.

Maybe she should have listened.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A child should have a home she knows her folks were right  
She never heard the couple's name just that they were nice  
She wonders if he's taller than his father was  
Does he drive a car by now, has he been in love

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Seven months after she graduated, and six months after she moved to Montana with her family, Lindsay gave birth to a healthy baby boy. She never got to hold him, or look at him. All she knew was when she got a glimpse of him, he had light brown hair. The day after she gave birth, the child she had secretly named Daniel, was gone.

After birth, she went into a deep state of depression. She hardly ate, she didn't talk to anyone about it, and she wore maternity clothing for the months following. Her parent's finally sent her to a psychiatrist. She was asked if she was happy with her decision. She said her happiness had nothing to do with it. It was for the sake of the child. She was asked her fears. She said she feared Danny would someday find out. She was asked if she would ever have children again. That, she had no answer for.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She shakes back to reality she knows  
Things turn out the way they should be  
But she just can help but ask herself

_Does he know about me?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She was also asked why she didn't keep the child. She said it was for the best. She was too young. She had a University placement for Forensic analyst. She didn't know the first thing about being a mother, and she couldn't do it alone.

After years of isolation, and rivers of tears, she finally married. He was a kind, journalist for the Bozeman Independent. She never told him about the child she had so many years ago, but he eventually found out after she said she didn't want children. Five years of a somewhat happy married died then. The divorce was finalized, and she swore to herself she would never put someone else through that again.

Not a day goes by where the thoughts aren't filled with a well built blue eyed boy and a baby with light brown hair. She often passes teenage boys on the street. Each one she studies, _could he look like that?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He would be would sixteen  
The son she never knew  
It hurt so much to give him up  
But what else could she do  
He would be sixteen

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in New York, Danny Messer is at another scene. He looks at he victim and turns a ghostly shade of white. The blue eyes of a light brown haired boy with glass stare up at him.

Mac brings Danny in to his office. Four words change his life.

"Seven alleles in common."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Just in case no one knows, alleles are genetic cells that we have that match our parents. Daniel's other set of alleles would match Lindsay. They are often mentioned on CSI.

And I have no scientific skills. I just remember hearing something about alleles on an ep or two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Love Too Young

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: What if Danny and Lindsay knew each other in high school? What if Lindsay lived in New York and moved away? This is WAY OUT THERE so be nice.

* * *

**Sorry about the excruciatingly long wait. Chapters don't come easily to me…**

**I'm actually shocked at the response this got. I wrote it in 1 hr, and didn't expect it to be liked.**

**Ok, I wasn't planning on this to have chapters, because I absolutely suck at chapters, but since I've had overwhelming requests for a continuation, I'll give it a shot. I can't promise that it will be as good as the first chapter, but I'll see what I can do.**

**Dybdahl **Wow! What a review! Thanks. Sometimes people have to be persistent for me to listen :D

**oddie562 **Sorry, he died. But Lindsay is going to fly to NY…eventually.

**chili-peppers **Glad ya like.

**AngelJunkie **I want to see what happens too. I'm just kinda writing this on the fly. Hopefully it runs smooth.

**MedicWarrickLvr **Unique? Thank you. I like being unique.

**Jen'sLostER **Yes, I do have a small amount of inspiration. I've spent months figuring out some ideas.

**Elainhe **Tee hee…thankyou.

**NCISLOVER **Thank you for the kind words.

**Someone also commented on a few spelling/grammar mistakes, and how I hardly make them…Now I'm embarrassed. I read through the whole thing and didn't notice any, and then I read if after I posted it and found a few. I'll try and do better this time. Sorry to disappoint.**

**PS I always try toright the entire fanfic, then post it. Getting all the bumps and stuff is easier that way. So don't be disappointed if you have an idea and it doesn't happen.**

**PSS I'm still in the process of writing this thing, so some chapters will have to wait...

* * *

**

_Back in New York, Danny Messer is at another scene. He looks at the victim and turns a ghostly shade of white. The blue eyes of a light brown haired boy with glasses stare back up at him._

_Mac brings Danny into his office. Four words change his life._

"_Seven alleles in common."_

* * *

"What do you mean seven alleles in common? I swear Mac, I've never had a kid!" 

Danny, who had been sitting in Mac's office, relatively calm, jumped from the chair as if it had caught on fire.

"Danny let me finish." Given the situation, Mac shouldn't have been as calm as he was.

Danny was exact opposite

"What do you expect me to do? Sit here and act rationally? You just told me I have a dead son I didn't know I had!" Danny was downright hysterical.

"Yes, I do expect you to act rationally. I also expect you to listen to me."

Mac tried for make his voice forceful but found it difficult. He can't imagine what this was doing to the younger CSI. He knew Danny's reaction was expected.

Danny slumped back into a chair, while Mac leaned against the front of his desk, and pulled a file off a pile to his right.

"I took the liberty to look up anything about..." what was Mac to call him? Victim? Your son? He settled with what he would normally use. "...the victim."

He couldn't help but see Danny cringe.

"This" he held up the file, "is everything I found. First of all, I'm taking you off the case. Second, you are at no point to get involved in the case. Third, I'm giving you the week off."

Danny looked indignant, but didn't say anything.

"I'm only going to give you this file, when you promise me you won't, under any circumstance, get involved. Am I understood?"

"Do you want me to sit back and rel…"

"Danny! Don't make me repeat myself." Mac warned.

"Ok fine. I won't get involved. But I would like to be informed about things." Danny was almost pleading. He had so many questions, and absolutely no answers.

"That… I can do." Mac wasn't going to allow it, but Danny had a right to know.

"Do you have any idea as to who his mother could be?"

"The kid's sixteen years old. That would have made me like eighteen!" Realization hit him. There was only one woman he got physically involved with that long ago.

"No she wouldn't..." Danny started to pace.

"Danny?"

"…she wasn't...she couldn't have been…"

"Who, Danny?"

Danny sat back in the chair across from Mac's desk.

"Back in high school, I had a girlfriend. We were kinda serious. A week after we graduated, I never heard from her again." Sadness crept onto Danny's face. He had never forgotten, or fully gotten over his first love.

"Could she have been pregnant?"

"It's possible. I mean, we did...she would have told me!" Danny ran a somewhat shaky hand through his hair.

"What's her name?"

"Lindsay Monroe. She's probably gotten married since then. We went to Franklin High." He wasn't sure why, but a slight disappointment came over him when he said 'married'.

"Ok. That's good. It's a start." A wave of relief washed over Mac. Although he respected the younger CSI, he still knew of Danny's commitment problems.

Danny leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

"What am I gonna do Mac?"

"You're going to go home. You are not to step one foot into this building unless I call you."

And with that, Danny was sent home, millions of questions rushing through his head.

* * *

_Was Lindsay actually the boys' mother?_

_Did she know she was pregnant during the last month or so of school?_

_Why didn't she tell him?_

_Where had she gone?_

Ever since he became a CSI, Danny had learned that evidence doesn't lie. But he still couldn't wrap his head around it. He had a son! A son that was his mirror image! A son that was now lying on a metal slab in the morgue!

_What was his name?_

_When's his birthday?_

_Did he do sports?_

_Why was he killed?_

_Who was his father now?_

* * *

Four beers later, Danny sat on his bed surrounded by old photographs, yearbooks, and high school mementos. 

Now Danny wasn't the sentimental type, but during his high school days, he actually felt himself falling in love with the woman he had been stuck to the hip with.

When she had left without so much as a goodbye, it broke his heart. The night of Prom, he had given her his soul, just to have it thrown away.

What did he do? Was it his fault? If she was pregnant, then why did she leave? Would he have accepted it? Would he of been a good father? The idea of being a father, even know at thirty-four, scared him. What would it of done to him at eighteen? Was he ready to face Lindsay? Was she ready to face him? Was his lack of commitment now, the product of her departure then? Was he mad, upset, or just scared?

So many questions. So very few answers.

Along with the collection of memories from his past surrounding him, laid a personnel file. The file Mac had given him with what little information was known about his biological son. He wasn't sure if he wanted to look at it.

That would make the body in the morgue, along with the nightmare that had lasted sixteen years for Lindsay, reality.

Deciding it would tear him apart if he didn't; he reached for the file and cautiously opened the front page.

* * *

Back in Montana, Lindsay sat in the break room at the Bozeman Forensics Department, totally unaware of the events on the other side of the continent.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ In this, both Danny and Lindsay are 34. Mathematically it just worked out that way. In really life, Carmine is 33, while Anna is 34. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Love Too Young

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: What if Danny and Lindsay knew each other in high school? What if Lindsay lived in New York and moved away? This is WAY OUT THERE so be nice.

I apologize for the long wait. This just wouldn't write itself…

While writing this, I figured out I didn't know how to combine the personal stuff with the professional, so I opted to have an overview of development in the case at the beginning of every chapter.

**And a special thanks to all those who have stuck by me in this. It's been more difficult to write than anticipated. I'll put ya all in my will ;)**

* * *

As it would turn out, the body of 16 year old Jacob 'Jake' Perkins lay feet from that of Johnny Camaioni, 24, in the Fat Cat Pool Hall located on 7th and Bleeker. 

Both victims had identical entry wounds, though Camaioni's was visibly more disturbed, meaning closer range. As it stood now, Perkins was four feet to the left of Camaioni, at an arcade machine splattered in blood. Camaioni had a through-and-through, while Perkins held the bullet somewhere in his side. That would mean, that whoever the shooter was, hit Camaioni first, then Perkins.

Although visibly there was no connection, further examination in the lab would be needed.

* * *

"Ms. Lindsay Monroe?"

"Yes." Lindsay had been sitting on her couch watching an old re-run of MASH, when the phone rang.

"This is Detective Mac Taylor from the New York Police Department." After Danny had given the name of Jake Perkins' birth mother, Mac had checked DNA samples to Ms. Monroe's service chart, after checking past hospital registration forms. Sure enough, they matched.

"What can I do you for Detective?" It wasn't uncommon for various Detectives from different jurisdictions to call each other. But something in this Detective Taylor's voice told Lindsay this wasn't just your average _'You have a suspect that I want'_ type of call.

"I have a few difficult questions to ask you."

"Pertaining to what?" Lindsay was now intrigued. _Difficult questions?_

"Sixteen years ago, you gave birth to a son."

Lindsay was dumbfounded.

"Oh… how do… you know that?" _Well this was unexpected_. Never in her life had she expected a New York Detective to know that. Never in her life had she talked with people outside her family about the child she birthed.

"I'm sorry but he's been a victim of a homicide." Mac had done this type of phone call numerous times before, but he still managed to become uncomfortable about talking with this woman, with whom had produced a child with one of his CSIs.

"Oh, my god...how...how do you know… it's… my son...I gave him up for adoption… before he was even born." Lindsay wasn't the type to stammer, but this was too much.

"We matched his DNA to your personal file." Mac stated. He figured since she was a CSI, she should have known about this, but he guessed shock had set in before the brain could process the evidence.

"How did..."

"Ms. Monroe," Mac didn't want to waist anytime on details. "If it's possible, I would like you to come to New York. I need a fresh sample of DNA and I need your personal information for a birth and death certificate. I also need your signature."

Lindsay had fallen silent.

"Oh...oh...oh... um..." Could _she really just return to Yew York that easily?_ Too many memories…too little preparation…too close to _him_.

"I know this is difficult Ms Monroe, but you being a CSI, know this is necessary.

"Um... yes...I'm aware of that; um…ok...I'll make the arrangements..."

Mac told her the necessary information and expected her within the next 3 days.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ I know Lindsay wouldn't have to come to NY just to fill out paperwork… I just had to figure out a way to have Lindsay come to NY. Sorry if it's too tar fetched. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Love Too Young

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: What if Danny and Lindsay knew each other in high school? What if Lindsay lived in New York and moved away? This is WAY OUT THERE so be nice.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

While processing the scene, Hawkes had found a 50 Caliber Desert Eagle trashed in a dumpster. He assumed that the suspect shot the two men, then finding everyone headed for the entrance, ran out the back, throwing the gun away in the process. Though that was only speculation, as the gun would have to be tested and ran against shell casings and the bullet lodged in suspect number 2.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mac sat across the table as Mr. and Mrs. Perkins looked back. Karen was crying into a Kleenex while Elliot was failing miserably in his attempts to console his wife.

"Can you tell us what Jake was doing at the Fat Cat pool hall on 7th and Bleecker?"

"I... don't... know" Mrs. Perkins wailed.

Mr. Perkins, looked at his wife then back to Detective Taylor.

"He just got his drivers license. He was out with friends celebrating."

"Do you know the names of who he was with?"

Mr. Perkins wrote the names on a note pad.

Mrs. Perkins, still sniffling, turned her attention from the sodden Kleenex she was holding to Detective Taylor

"Did he feel any pain?"

"No. I don't believe he did."

Jake's parents gave a weak smile. "That's good."

"Mr. and Mrs. Perkins, my next questions may be difficult. And will bring up past experiences that may be painful. But I assure you, they maybe necessary to find your son's killer."

"Past experiences?" Elliot Perkins questioned.

"Yes. We realized that neither of you are Jake's biological parent."

"We adopted him the day he was born." Mrs. Perkins explained.

"Have you had any communication with Jake's mother?"

"I am his mother!" Was Karen's adamant response.

"I'm sorry." Mac apologized. "With his biological mother?"

"No, it was a closed adoption. All we knew was that she was a teenager, incapable of raising a child. We on the other hand," Elliot took his wife's hand "…couldn't produce one. An adoption was the only way we were going to be able to have children."

Mac nodded. He paused a moment to make sure his next sentence was worded right.

"Do you know what alleles are?"

Both parent's shook their heads, neither sure where the line of questioning was going.

"Um, no."

"They're cells. They make up our genetics. When we're born, half our alleles are from our mother, the other half from our fathers. During our investigation, we found that Jake's alleles are a match to one of my Detectives."

Karen gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Are you telling me that one of your Detectives is Jake's biological parent?"

"Yes." Mac stated

Karen still in shock stuttered when she spoke.

"D..do..do they know?"

"Yes. But he has been taken off the investigation." Mac explained.

"Is he here? ...I mean, has he seen Jake?"

"Yes, he was the first on the scene."

Karen and Elliot sat in silence.

"If it's ok with you, I'd like you to talk to him. He didn't know he had a child, and has some questions."

"Oh." Karen sounded uncertain. But agreed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Just on the other side of the door, Mac stood with a nerved wracked Danny. Never in his life had he expected the events that had been occurring.

"Danny, are you sure about this?" Mac asked in concern. He knew Danny was probably not up for what he might find out, and if he found out, there would be know way to turn back.

Danny swallowed a lump that had formed since the first sight of the people who had raised his son for sixteen years.

"Yeah, I have to do this."

"Ok. Bring Mr. and Mrs. Perkins to my office when you're done." Mac smiled with a pat on Danny's shoulder.

Danny nodded and opened the door to be met with a gasp and a 'My God!'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Apparently, Elliot and Karen Perkins were almost as clueless about the adoption as Danny.

All they could tell him was that the adoption was arranged three months before birth and the mother was an eighteen year old in Bozeman Montana.

Bozeman? Danny had initially wondered as to why Bozeman, but then remembered that Lindsay had family there, and she had longed to visit. She had loved the clear blue sky and the rocky mountain escarpment.

As the questioning rolled along, Danny began to feel more connected to his son. Evidently, though they may have been separated, they weren't that different. Jake not only was the spitting image of his father, but personality wise too. They both were very much into sports, Jake being the Captain of his high school's Baseball team, and Right Wing for the Football team. He was an average student, though one of the best in science and math, and gifted in the Arts.

He was also incredibly wise for his age. At 11, he had figured it out that he was adopted, and began questioning his parent's on the 'who', 'where', 'why' of it all. Though many of his questions couldn't be answered, he wasn't perturbed by it. He understood why people put children up for adoptions, and he held no resentment towards his birth parent's. He was just more of curious than angered.

After some time, Mrs. Perkins pulled a picture from her purse. It looked to be Jacob as a newborn. Danny couldn't help but see the resemblance of himself as a baby. The dark hair that lightens with age, the blue eyes that all Messer men have, the smile that his father gave him. It was like looking at himself. Danny was sure that if he took out a picture of himself at that age, one would be hard pressed to tell the difference.

After the questioning, Danny did as Mac asked and brought Mr. and Mrs. Perkins to his office. Although they insisted, Danny declined the offer to view the body alongside the parent's. This would be hard enough without him there.

Instead he opted to wait till the parent's were done for his turn. He had already seen the body of his unknown son a day prior, but didn't get much time to study him as he was processing the alleyway behind the Fat Cat.

Now he was looking Jake Perkins in the face. Identical facial features and build waited. They might as well have 'father and son' written cross their foreheads in permanent marker. The resemblance was uncanny.

Although he knew he should feel something, Danny shocked himself by feeling no negative emotion towards the body before him. He knew he should be sad, angry, hysterical, and remorseful, but he felt rather unaffected. Just satisfied to stare at the boy. Unanswered questions and random thoughts drifted through his mind, but other than that, he just sat and stared. He knew once it sank in that he was going to let it all out, but for some reason unknown to him, that wasn't now.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_Author's Note_**: I have no idea how adoptions work, so just go with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Love Too Young

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: What if Danny and Lindsay knew each other in high school? What if Lindsay lived in New York and moved away? This is WAY OUT THERE so be nice.

**I'm putting eveyone whose stuck with me on this, in my will. You folks are the best. I'm so sorry, for the long breaks but this just wont right! It's driving me crazy!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

During the investigation, Don Flack had rounded up all witnesses in the arcade, including that of Jake Perkins' friends. They had said that three guys had come up to the man at the next machine (Camaioni), and had said to have had 'a deal'. Though the teenagers weren't paying that much attention to the group, it was obvious that the men had a beef to pick with the deceased. Camaioni had backed away from his machine, and was in the way of the teenager's views, so they couldn't see much, but shortly there after, a gun shot range out, and the man fell to the floor. As did their friend Jake. The friends hurled themselves towards Jake, as the men bolted for the back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Two days after she was called, Lindsay arrived in New York.

"Excuse me, Detective Monroe?" Stella met with Lindsay at the airport. Mac wanted Lindsay to be as comfortable as possible when she returned.

"I'm Detective Bonasera, you can call me Stella." The brunette Detective extended her hand to the younger woman.

"Lindsay." She shook her hand.

They started walking thought the busy terminal to the exits.

"Mac has sent me to be your personal chauffeur and tour guide for the day." Stella smiled warmly.

Lindsay returned the smile. "He sure does like to plan. He arranged my flight, and spoke with my boss."

"Yup, connections will get you everywhere." Mac was always on the ball.

Lindsay let her eyes drift around the airport terminal. It still looked the same as it did when she left, maybe even better.

The ride to the NY Crime Lab had been a silent one. Stella had a few questions, but decided that Lindsay would speak when she felt like it. Stella didn't want to pry into things she had no business knowing.

Lindsay's head flooded with various memories, sightings and questions. _"That was the street we crossed to get to school… that was the restaurant we went to on our first date… is Danny here?... does he know?... what if I meet the boys' adoptive parents?..._

Only when they reached the Break room and got a cup of coffee did Lindsay speak.

"There's not a day goes by where I don't think about him." her eyes fixed lazily on the leg of a chair.

Stella sat on the other end of the sofa in silence. She wasn't sure if Lindsay had meant the boy or Danny.

"I wonder what he looks like." again Stella wasn't sure as to whom she was referring to.

"I wonder if he had his father's eyes." _Ah, the boy_. "The piercing blue eyes that burrow down to the depths of your soul."

Stella smiled, but still said nothing. What was she to say? _'Yes Danny does have those blue eyes, and oh by the way, I work with him?'_

Mac opening the break room door saved her from having to say anything.

"Ms. Monroe? Mac Taylor." he extended a hand.

Lindsay took his hand with a weak smile "Lindsay."

"Could you come with me please? The paper work is in my office."

Mac led Lindsay and Stella to his office.

He gestured to Lindsay to take a seat, while he spoke with Stella in the doorway. He whispered low enough so Lindsay couldn't hear.

"I told Danny not to come around, but if he does, make sure he comes no where near my office."

Stella nodded, and then turned to Lindsay. "It was nice meeting you Lindsay, but I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again." Stella's smiled, then turned and left.

"I hope she wasn't too perky for your liking." Mac smiled

"No, she's very nice. After a long flight, it's kinda refreshing."

Mac sat down on the other side of the desk and took out the paper work.

"I know this is going to be difficult. You can take all the time you like...Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Birthmother: Lindsay Katherine Monroe

Birth Date: May 22, 1972

Place of Birth: New York, New York

Father: Daniel Dominick Messer

Birth Date: August 24, 1972

Place of Birth: New York, New York

Reason For Adoption: Age

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Author's Note:_ Both those birthdates are Carmine's and Anna's, except Carmine's is 1973, not 1972. Also Carmine's middle name is Dominick.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Love Too Young

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: What if Danny and Lindsay knew each other in high school? What if Lindsay lived in New York and moved away? This is WAY OUT THERE so be nice.

**Thank you so much for all your patience with this. This just ain't writing well.**

* * *

With the statements from the teenagers, Stella had processed the back hallway. To her dismay, multiple different sets of footprints led to the alley. The task of separating the footprints into make and model was going to be daunting. But the gods were smiling down on Stella. She had found three footprints with blood spatter around the sides of the souls, presumably, the footwear the men had worn that got covered in blood.

* * *

After Lindsay filled out the necessary paper work, Mac took her to Examination Room Two. Hawkes was waiting. 

"Lindsay Monroe, this is Dr. Sheldon Hawkes." They shook hands. "He'll be taking a sample of your DNA for our records."

Lindsay nodded while Hawkes prepared the syringe and catheter. He took this time to study her.

'_Danny dated her? Wow. Then again, Danny always had good taste. She was more conservative then what Danny been seen with nowadays, but she was cute, polite, and friendly. She could be the thing Danny needs.'_

"So Ms. Monroe…"

"Please. Call me Lindsay."

"Lindsay it is." He continued "What do you do?" Hawkes had decided to make conversation with her without prying too much and without being too forward.

Lindsay smiled. "Forensic Analyst."

"CSI? Well, small world." Hawkes smiled. '_Smaller than you know'_, he said to himself.

"Done." He said when he put a cotton ball on her arm to cover the little bit of blood that seeped though from the sample.

"Well that was fast. Didn't feel a thing."

"Hawkes used to be our M.E." Mac stated. "Good thing too. Not enough CSIs to handle all the crime." He turned to Hawkes. "Take that sample to DNA." Hawkes nodded.

Mac turned to Lindsay. "Now, if you come with me Lindsay."

"It was nice meeting you Dr. Hawkes."

"Likewise. And it's Sheldon for future reference." Hawkes got the feeling that he would soon be seeing her more often.

'_It's a shame about their past, but they would make a cute couple...but there's still hope.'_

* * *

Mac had Stella lead Lindsay into the break room while he mad a phone call. 

On the first ring it was picked up.

"Messer." Danny sounded bored out of his mind.

He had spent the past four days doing absolutely nothing. Monday he was taken off the case, Tuesday he had slept, or tried to sleep. Wednesday he had watched TV more in that one day then he usually did in a month. And today? That's the worst day yet.

Thursdays were usually his bar nights, but he had no desire what-so-ever to set his eyes on a woman. He had only one in mind. Lindsay Monroe. She had assaulted his thoughts since this whole mess started. He saw her when his eyelids closed. He felt her so real in his dreams. He tasted her whenever he licked his lips. He smelt her in his bed sheets, even though she had never been there.

Even when they had been together, it never hurt this much. The need for her had never been more intense than it has been the past few days. Its amazing how one event could trigger this amount of insatiable desire to see her. Although he had never gotten over her leaving the way she did, he eventually accepted it over time. Now he had fallen back into the rut she put him in back then.

He was utterly pathetic. Never in his life had be pictured himself pinning over a girl he hadn't seen in sixteen years. Let alone any girl. Yet here he was. Lying on his couch, in a pair of jeans and not much else, trying to remembering everything about her.

Her smile, her eyes, her laugh. He remembered when her first saw her. She was sitting in Advanced Chemistry. Legs crossed under a skirt, running her fingers thought the pages of her textbook. _Was it possible to be jealous of an object?_ She held a pen between her lips, gently biting down on it. He remembered never wanting to be a pen so much in his life.

Yup, pathetic. Thank goodness Mac called him before his mind drifted to Prom night.

"Danny, its Mac. How are you doing?" He knew Danny didn't like being cooped up with nothing to do, but this was for the best.

"I've cleaned my place three times, watched seven reruns of _Magnum P.I_. and developed a body groove in my couch. But things are looking up." Mac could feel sarcasm dripping thought the phone.

"Well you're right Danny. Things are looking up. Come to the lab. I have something you might be interested in seeing."

Danny didn't need to be told twice. Without so much as a goodbye, he sprung from the couch, through on a shirt and bolted to the door.

* * *

Once he hung up from Danny, Mac led Lindsay to conference room three. Danny and Lindsay were going to need some privacy. 

"There are a few more personal questions, but another Detective will come in and do them. He'll be here shortly." said Mac as he left, leaving Lindsay with a cup of coffee, staring out the window at the New York skyline.

'_It's grown a lot since I left... I wonder if I'll have time to go to Central Park?...I wonder if Danny still lives here? Probably...he always said he was gonna die a city boy. He was too in love with the city to leave...'_

Lindsay heard the door open, and a pair of feet shuffle in. She figured it was the other Detective, Mac had told her about so she didn't bother turning around from the window.

"The city hasn't changed much." she said with a small smile.

The voice she heard next she hadn't expected. The voice that could send her heart fluttering and stomach flip flopping. The voice she had fallen in love with so many years ago.

"Neither have you."

Lindsay's hands went to her mouth to cover a gasp that erupted when she saw him standing with his hands in his pockets, still the same as ever. Except maybe a little more dashing.

The only other sound that echoed though-out the room was the shattering of a coffee cup into a million pieces on the floor.

* * *

Now everyone's gonna kill me cause it will be quite some time till I can post the next chapter. What a cliffhanger! 

_Author's Note: _I just HAD to mention Danny "…in a pair of jeans and not much else…" ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Love Too Young

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: What if Danny and Lindsay knew each other in high school? What if Lindsay lived in New York and moved away? This is WAY OUT THERE so be nice.

**Again, sorry for the delay, but I plan of updating more frequently now. I have the whole thing written now, so life is good.**

**Personally, this was the easiest chapter to write, and I'm rather proud of it.**

* * *

As luck would have it, Hawkes had managed to match the striations of the Desert Eagle found in the alley, to the shell casings and bullet pulled from Perkins' body. While running the gun through the Gun Registration Database, a match came to one Mike Quinn, a retired Army Sergeant, now Auto mechanic. He would have access to a gun, Mac pointed out, as he too had developed a bond with his rifle and pistol while in Beirut.

When Flack and Mac had gone to question Mr. Quinn, he had insisted that yes, he owned a gun, but no, he didn't kill anyone with it. Only when he offered to show them the gun, did things get interesting. The gun, which should have been in a locked drawer of Mr. Quinn's desk in the shop's office, had gone missing. What a coincidence. While Flack asked further questions, Mac examined the drawer, to find pry bar dents and scratched metal. The gun had been stolen.

* * *

Back in the conference room, Danny had walked over to where Lindsay stood. He was about to bend down to pick up the broken China, when out of the corner of his eye he saw her figure slowly descending to the floor. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her fall. 

"Whoa! I gotcha." Lindsay clung onto his arms while he led her to a sofa. After he sat her down, he went to the cup and coffee on the floor and cleaned it up. Lindsay, all the while, sat staring blankly at a coffee table. Too shocked to say anything, and too frightened to stand.

Danny came over and sat on the other sofa across from her. After minutes of silence, he spoke.

"How are you, Lindsay?"

She didn't respond. She just continued to stare at the table.

"Lindsay?" Still no response.

Danny got up from the sofa and moved to sit on the one she was on. Reaching out, he used his finger to tilt her chin so she faced him.

Blue eyes, met brown.

This seemed to snap Lindsay out of the funk she was in.

"Uh, what?" she seemed disoriented.

"How are you?" Danny knew his presence would have been a shock, but he hadn't expected this amount of unsettlement.

"Oh, um, I'm good." She stuttered. This seemed to be a common occurrence lately.

"Are you sure?" Still after sixteen years, Danny could read when she wasn't well. She was confused, frightened, and unsure.

And without knowing why, the flood started. She began to shake uncontrollably and brought her hands up to cover her face.

Danny had never expected her to cry. He wasn't prepared for this. What was he to do? It seems he didn't have to think about that, when his arm instinctively wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her to his chest.

"Shhh… it's okay…" he mumbled into her hair as he rubbed her back.

"I'm... so sorry... Danny." She muffled into his chest.

"I know…I know…" The part of him that wanted to yell at her and be angry with her had left when she broke down. He hated seeing her upset. Even back then, he always wanted to take away her pain.

"I just didn't know what to do…I was afraid… angry… unprepared…" Danny rocked her back and forth as she started the conversation both of them had been dreading.

"I was afraid of what people would say… what you'd say… I was afraid to be a parent… I couldn't face anyone…I wasn't ready…I…"

"Lindsay!" A short hour ago, Danny had wanted to see her so bad. To hold her. Touch her. Kiss her. Yet as much as his body enjoyed having her in his arms, he knew the questions had to be asked. Danny didn't want babble, he wanted straight answers. And he wasn't going to get them with her spieling off random things. Pulling himself from her, he stood up and moved to the window.

"Was that why you left?" Danny decided to take control of the conversation. He often did in High School. Lindsay's tears had subsided and she knew this.

"Yes." She nodded her head, but didn't look at him.

"Why?"

"We were eighteen. And I was afraid what you'd say."

"What, you didn't think I would be a good father? Was I too rebellious, like your parents said? Did you not like me anymore? Was it me? Of course it was. I was just the one who slept with you! I got you pregnant!" Sarcasm evident. Danny was started to get mad. And Lindsay silence wasn't helping.

"What was it Lindsay? Was I not good enough to father your child? Was I such a despicable person that I wouldn't take responsibility? Was I that shallow that I would just sleep with you and leave when things got tough?"

"I…" Lindsay didn't have answers for his questions.

"You what!" It was nice to see Danny's temper hadn't changed since High School.

Lindsay had enough.

"We were eighteen! What were we supposed to do? I'd have to drop university, find a job and be baby sitter for the rest of my life." Lindsay stood up. "I had my whole life ahead of me. I was a kid, how was I going to raise one all by myself while you were at college?" Even in High School Lindsay was always the one to put Danny in line. When everybody backed down, she stood firm.

"I would have stood by you! I not that type of man! You would have known that if you asked!

"How was I supposed to know that? We were dating for five months! Or did you want me to mind read!" By know what was a civil conversation had now turned into a yelling match.

"Come on Lindsay!" Danny said exasperatedly. "We spent every waking minute together. Almost every day of the week we had a date. We slept together. I don't just jump in bed with the first person I cross!"

"I hadn't expected you to ever find out. I was going to live my life knowing and you were going to go on, none the wiser!"

"Well your plan almost worked. I mean, imagine my surprise when Mac told me the scene I was working on was the murder of my son! One I didn't even know I had!"

The mention of their son's murder, brought things back into perspective. She was here to fill out some paperwork and sign some documents. Not to discuss her past feelings of a man she hadn't seen in ages.

"How did he die?" Lindsay anger was clouding her ability to feel sorrow for the child she remembered secretly calling _Daniel_.

"Oh, no. I'm not done yet." Danny still had questions. And she hadn't answered half of the ones he had already asked.

"I'm here because Detective Taylor wanted me to sign some papers. Not to talk to you."

"Well too bad. They are one in the same. I work for Mac. You're going to have to deal with me."

Lindsay turned to the door. "I'm not dealing with you Danny!" She opened the door, and before walking out turned to face him. "I never want to see you again!" And with that, she disappeared from view with the door slamming and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You seem to be good at that!" Danny yelled when she left.

In anger, Danny punched the wall with all the force he could muster. A moment later he slid to the floor as a wave of emotion hit him. Silent sobs wracked his body as he took off his glasses and buried his face in his hands.

Finally he was able to feel the pain.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ I hope that went ok. I've been told I'm good at angst, but I wasn't sure if the argument worked. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Love Too Young

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: What if Danny and Lindsay knew each other in high school? What if Lindsay lived in New York and moved away? This is WAY OUT THERE so be nice.

* * *

Mike Quinn, the mechanic, had insisted he knew nothing of the disappearance of his gun. Mac believed him. A soldier's gun is his best friend. Why would he loose or get rid of something like that? 

Mr. Quinn had assumed that the gun would have been taken while he was out dealing with another customer. He had said business was slow, but he still gave a list of twenty people he had seen before the gun was stolen.

Meanwhile, Stella had logged and categorized the multiple imprints of footwear from the scene. The bloody footprints were the ones she was concentrating on the most though. All three were of various makes and sizes, Adidas size 10, Nike size 11, and Reebok size 10, but nothing tangible, or helpful.

In the lab across the hall, Sheldon had laid out the scene based on evidence and witness accounts. Given that Camaioni was shot first, and Perkins had the through and through bullet buried in him, it was concluded that Camaioni was the intended target and Perkins was just collateral. Two victims, one bullet, one gun matching said bullet, three mystery men, no apparent connection or motive. Though he did find out that Camaioni had connections with Tanglewood.

At that precise moment, Mac Taylor was reading over the list of Quinn's customers. One name stuck.

Sonny Sassone.

* * *

Stella led Lindsay into the darkly lit room of the morgue. Stella leaned against a counter, with her hands clasped in front of her, while Lindsay advanced towards Dr. Sid Hammerback and the covered body. With every step, she hugged herself tighter. Sixteen years had led up to this. 

Lindsay's mind was blank. She didn't think about what he would look like. She didn't expect him to look a certain way. She didn't even care if she didn't see herself in him. All she wanted to do was set her eyes on her son.

Licking her lips and inhaling deeply, she nodded to the M.E.

Hammerback pulled back the white sheet that lay over the 5'9" frame.

Lindsay let out a gasp. He was Danny's mirror image! They could have been twins separated at birth with a generation in-between.

Other than a few cuts and bruises, he face was perfect. Lindsay reached out to run her hand over the cold, rigid skin. She began to trace all the contours of his face. The slight bit of stubble that starts to develop on all Messer men of his age. The lips that she saw on Danny. The closed eyelids that she saw whenever Danny closed his eyes. A whisper of a smile graced her lips when she noticed he had her nose. She eventually made her way up to his hair. Same length, same colour, same feel as Danny's.

While Lindsay memorized her son's features, Sid and Stella moved to the opposite side of the room and engaged in a discussion at a low whisper.

"Poor girl. I can't imagine what she must be going through." Sincerity on the M.E face.

Stella crossed her arms and nodded. She turned her attention to the doctor.

"Has Danny come by yet?" She knew Danny had already seen the boy at the crime scene before Mac took him off the case, but she also knew Danny wouldn't be able to stay away. He would be too haunted by the resemblance.

"Few days ago." Replied Sid.

"How'd he take it?" Stella didn't want to pry, but she had seen Danny and his behavior and emotions gave no indication of sorrow or anger.

"He just sat there and starred. Didn't say much, or give any indication of being affected."

Stella smiled. "Well you know Danny and his emotions. Never one to admit he has them."

The doctor was about to reply when a soft voice broke in.

"What colour are his eyes?"

Neither Hammerback nor Stella had heard her.

"I'm sorry?"

"What colour are his eyes?" When Jake was born, Lindsay had seen a glimpse of blue. But eye colours have been known to change with age. And also, she only got a glimpse. In the light, they could've been green. She wanted to be sure.

"Um, blue." Hammerback answered.

Lindsay smiled. "Just like his father." Sid and Stella also smiled.

After a pause, Lindsay spoke again.

"Um, I'm done know."

* * *

Author's Note: Short, but it's all I could think of. Just had to put in Hammerback tho ;) 


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Love Too Young

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: What if Danny and Lindsay knew each other in high school? What if Lindsay lived in New York and moved away? This is WAY OUT THERE so be nice.

**I was gonna write the Sassone interrogation, but I couldn't figure it out, and it wasn't writing well at all. I don't think ya'll are reading this b/c of the crime anyway ;)**

**Personally, this is my favourite chapter. I also found it the easiest to write.**

* * *

After an intense 4 hour interrogation, Sonny Sassone confessed to the death of Johnny Camaioni, and the accidental death of Jake Perkins. Although he never blatantly said he performed the act, even his lawyer couldn't deny the overwhelming evidence and statements from witnesses. 

Apparently, Camaioni was in debt quarter of a million dollars to Sassone from a 'business dealing' where Camaioni had scored big. Sassone came to collect his due, at the same time that Perkins and Co. were celebrating. It was just a wrong place, wrong time thing for Perkins, having been hit by Camaioni's through and through from the 50 Caliber Eagle.

A sad ending of a promising son.

* * *

"I thought you never wanted to see me again." he said coolly. 

There she stood. Eight o'clock at night. At his door.

He hadn't expected to see her again, however much he wanted to.

"Can I come in?" she hated that she felt so intimidated by him. She never used to. She was always the one to stand up to him. What was different? Oh, that's right. He hated her! And with good reason, too.

"Why?" he crossed his arms. She really wished he hadn't of. He was still all too distracting in his staple, a pair of jeans, and a wife beater. That was her Achilles heel. Always was, always will be. But this time she hoped she stood her ground.

Distracting herself from his chest, she shrugged.

"I thought I owed you an explanation….why I did what I did."

As much as he wanted to slam the door in her face and say he never wanted to see her again, just like she had done, he still had questions. Questions that no DNA sample or microscope could answer.

He also couldn't forget the feelings he held for her years ago. He still cared for her, he still enjoyed talking to her, and he certainly enjoyed seeing her.

"Fine." Was his one word answer. Stepping from the door, he allowed her to enter.

Walking into the living room, she wasn't all that surprised. This place just screamed Danny. A couch, a chair, a table, a desk and a TV set. Dark green curtains hung over the windows, while a dark mahogany bookstand stood on the opposite wall.

Danny moved by her to sit in his chair. Three or four beer bottles slept tender on the floor beside it. Drinking had been his favourite past time lately. Not enough to get drunk, but enough to ease the relentless days.

Almost hesitantly she sat down on the couch and put her hands in her lap. This was going to be hard.

"First, I'm gonna say all I have to say, then you can ask questions." If she was going to tell him the whole thing, she was going have some ground rules. If he interrupted, it would make this conversation more difficult, and it would probably end in another war of words. Danny nodded in agreement.

"After graduation…"

* * *

They had spent the better part of four hours delving into the past and revealing emotions. 

Lindsay told him about it all. Her fears, her insecurities, her depression, her failed marriage, her inability to escape the boy she birthed and the man she loved. Everything.

Throughout the evening, Danny had begun to understand. Never in his life had he pictured this much turmoil in her life. He figured she was being inconsiderate when she up and left. He figured she didn't care. He was wrong. He had no idea of what kind of pain she had gone though. Danny thought he hurt! What he had was a paper cut to what she had. She had carried the child! She had given birth to him! She was more emotionally bonded than he could ever be.

They talked about the child that bonded them to each other and brought them together again. Danny felt guilty that his past had unconsciously killed his son, but Lindsay had adamantly told him otherwise. The guilt would never leave him, though he guess this was what she felt like as well.

Somewhere along the way, conversations led to laughs, and reminiscing. They remembered the one on one football games where they usually ended up lying on the football field covered in mud from head to toe. The late night study sessions, and yes they did study. The time they skipped English to go rollerblading. The time Lindsay's mom came after Danny with a rolling pin for giving her a hickey.

They seemed to be back in their old comfortable groove. But along with their restored closeness, came restored feelings. Danny had been struggling with his minds anger towards her, and his hearts remembrance of her. He was finding it difficult to be anger with her after her explanation and sitting here laughing with her was making him fall for her all over again. Lindsay meanwhile, was feeling trapped. One part of her was enjoying his company, and being able to tell him her greatest fears. The other wanted to run, far, far away and forget he ever existed.

It wasn't until Danny handed her another beer and their fingers touch, when slight flirtations found their way into the conversations. Later still, sexual innuendos had developed and that smirk Danny had on was getting to her, like it always did. It was about time she should go.

"Well it's getting late."

Danny looked at his watch. She was right. It was 2:17 in the morning.

Lindsay stood up from the couch. Danny followed.

"It's about time I should go. I don't want to miss my flight." She couldn't help but hear the disappointment in her own voice.

"What? You're leaving?" Danny was getting that unsettling feeling he had all those years ago.

"Yeah. Tomorrow. My flight leaves at one." Lindsay gave a weak smile.

"Why?" Danny knew it was a rather dumb question. She eventually had to leave; he had just prayed it wasn't this soon.

She shrugged "The paperwork's done, I saw my son, the case is closed." _Oh, he's going to make this difficult._

Danny looked at the floor. He was really bad at this _feelings_ stuff. "But can't you stay a little longer? I feel bad about how I behaved earlier and I'd…like to spend more time with you."

_Danny wanted her to stay?_ He wasn't supposed to. This wasn't going like she had planned.

"That flight is already made. And if I don't go now I won't be able to." One of those reasons why she wouldn't be able was standing right in front of her.

"Cancel it. I really want you to stay." Danny cursed himself. He knew what he was saying was his heart talking. _It never spoke before. Why couldn't it shut up now!_

"Danny… what are you saying?" She asked hesitantly. She hoped he wasn't saying what she thought.

"Stay. Don't leave. I've…really enjoyed having you around…I've…m…missed you so much." She was breaking his heart all over again.

Lindsay bit her lip. "Danny, I never expected to see you again. I never wanted to see you again."

He put a hand on her arm and pulled her away from the door. "Please stay. We can work things out. " _Was he asking her to be with him? Was he admitting he still had feelings for her?_ Lindsay was at a crossroads. The hurt in his eyes and the need in his voice were almost tormenting. Yet, she was going to hold her ground. She hoped.

"Danny…"

"Please! I'm just…I'd like you to give us another shot. You're the only woman I've ever felt like this with." There! He had said it.

Lindsay wanted to bang her head against a wall, or pray that a heavy object would fall on her. _No, no, no! He wasn't supposed to say this sort of thing!_

"Danny, you can't expect me to drop everything just because we were nice to each other for six hours." Danny shifted his feet. He said nothing. He knew he was being unrealistic. He had just hoped he could change her mind.

"I live in Montana. I have a job there. My family lives there." She knew what she was about to say was going to hurt, maybe even kill, but she needed him to know she had no other choice. "There's nothing to keep me here."

She visibly saw him cringe. Danny felt like he got kicked in the stomach. _No wait. _He felt like he got run over by a bus_. That was more accurate. _Danny couldn't say anything.

Lindsay put her hand on the doorknob and hung her head. "It was nice seeing you again, Danny."

It was now or never.

Reaching out, Danny brought his hands up to thread through her hair as for the first time in sixteen years, his lips connected with hers.

Lindsay made a small sound of shock but that was all.

She didn't tense up, she didn't stop him, she didn't push away. She was too preoccupied with what she felt.

No primal hunger, no anger, no lust. Just pure adoration, sincerity, and what could have felt like love.

Never-the-less, whether she wanted to or not, she responded.

His lips, gently, yet powerfully caressed her own as she allowed herself to be pulled into his chest.

This being the first kiss in so many years, if she was going to let him, Danny would take his time.

As Danny deepened the kiss, he felt her hands move to cling to the front of his tank as if her entire being depended on it.

She had tasted fantastic then, she tasted incredible now. He lips, slightly more full, her hair, shorter but still silky smooth, her body, more toned and trim, but still a perfect fit.

When Danny titled Lindsay's head for more access as his tongue parted her lips, and a moan rippled from deep within her throat, he lost all control.

In moments they found themselves locked in a heated, feverish embrace. Both nipping and biting at the other like a pack of hyenas over a rotting antelope in Africa.

Danny felt her pull away, but only slightly, and again, he couldn't help it. He bit down, rather aggressively on her lower lip. Ecstasy and agony warned against each other when Lindsay felt a meager tinge of pain. Giving in to euphoric delight, the pain instantly vanished.

Even using all the power they held, neither could stop.

As Danny pulled more violently on her hair, Lindsay felt herself become more submissive. Danny had always been the dominant factor in the relationship. He liked to be in control. Even so, many times before Lindsay had put aside whatever urge she had, to allow logic to overtake her. Just as she was taught…other than the one time. But still, no matter how much logic she held, his kisses always had the same effect. He would end closing the deal, while she had long taken the bait.

The demand of his tongue against hers was making her dizzy and disoriented. She hadn't even realized he had removed his hands from her hair, until a cool breeze met with the warm skin of her back. He had slid his hands up the back of her shirt.

_Lord have mercy! Give me the strength to pull away!_

She knew she was in trouble. If she didn't pull back now, she wouldn't be able to later.

Almost savagely she ripped herself apart from Danny, both parties were flushed and gasping for air.

With fear of make eye contact, Lindsay bolted for the door and before vanishing around the corner whispered.

"Goodbye Danny."

For the third time in his life, she had left him standing alone. At least this time, he had a goodbye.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ If nobody remembers the 3 times she left him, 1- high school, 2- argument in the conference room, 3-this time. I decided not to have the whole 20 questions conversation b/c we already know what happened. If you don't remember, re-read the first chapter. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Love Too Young

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: What if Danny and Lindsay knew each other in high school? What if Lindsay lived in New York and moved away? This is WAY OUT THERE so be nice.

**2 more to go. Sad I know.**

* * *

Stella found Danny sitting on a bench in the Locker Room. He had his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. 

Quietly, almost hesitantly, she sat down beside him.

They sat there in silence for a moment when Danny started to laugh.

If he had is head up, he would have been able to see the perplex look on Stella's face.

"It's funny... a week ago I hardly thought about her, now I can't stop."

Stella smiled. She hadn't seen them interact, but when she saw them separately, it was easy to see how they fell for each other.

The smile Lindsay had on her face when she talked about Danny and his blue eyes in the break room, the breathy sigh whenever Danny thought about her, the yearn in his voice whenever the spoke of her.

It was obvious that these two were made for each other. It was clear that they knew this too. They were just too stubborn, afraid, or stupid to realize it. Both still hurt from the adoption, and both were shocked to see each other again. Both had learned to live without the other, now they weren't sure if that was possible.

After a few more moments of silence, Danny turned his head to face Stella.

"I kissed her you know…Last night…She came over to explain herself. I just couldn't help it."

Through the week, it didn't take Stella long to realize that Danny would never get over the woman who was re-blown into his life. She had never seen Danny so worked up, yet so powerless to anything before. For the past week she saw him fighting everything he should have given into. Now he was giving in too late.

"The way she fit in my arms...she molded into me…it was like back then. We laughed, we talked like old times. It made me remember how much I missed her. I've never talked to anyone like that before."

Stella placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"You still love her don't you?"

Danny put his head back in his hands. "Yeah, I do."

He had just admitted what he had never admitted to anyone. Not even himself.

At first he thought it was lust, after all, they only slept together once or twice, then seeing her would be a shock to his system. Then he realized that he also enjoyed just sitting with her. His second thought was that he was just lonely and wanted a female companion. Then he realized he didn't like being near any woman except her. His final thought was that when she's gone, he could go back to normal, more notches in his bedpost. Then he felt a sharp pain in his chest when he thought of her as being 'gone', that he couldn't, or wanted to ignore.

And now he had just realized that he was in love with her and that no other woman would do.

_Should he? Could he? _

_He had to!_

Getting up from the bench he almost ran to the door.

"Where are you going?" Stella had an idea as to what he was doing; she just wanted to hear it from him.

His answer was one word.

"Airport."

* * *

Author's Note: Short, but sweet. What is Danny doing? Hmm…I wonder… 


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Love Too Young

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: What if Danny and Lindsay knew each other in high school? What if Lindsay lived in New York and moved away? This is WAY OUT THERE so be nice.

* * *

"Lindsay, don't go." His voice sent shock waves though her body. She hadn't expected him to be there. She didn't want him there. 

The Airport was full of families landing or leaving for vacation trips, business men heading for cross-country meeting, and spouses meeting up after days of separation for family emergencies. But none of that seemed to matter.

"Please don't do this." She didn't turn to face him, but looked at her shoes. Her suitcase in one hand, her ticket in another.

She knew this would happen. She knew seeing him would bring back old feelings that she had thought where buried, and long forgotten. She knew that if she took one look into those blue eyes, she would drown.

"Tell me you don't love me."

"Please, Danny, don't ask me that." Lindsay pleaded. Danny walked up to her, and pulled her around to face him. He brought up both hands to cup her face.

"Tell me you don't love me." this time more forcefully. Lindsay bit her bottom lip when tears sprung to her eyes.

"Tell me you don't love me, and I'll let you go. I'll let you walk to the terminal, get on that plane and land in Montana, and forget we even saw each other."

_Damn her! Damn her! Damn her!_ A week ago, he didn't have a son, he didn't think about the past, and he certainly didn't believe he was in love with anyone. Now that was all changed.

He could have lived without her.

Now he couldn't. Or wanted to.

By now that trickle of tears running down her cheeks had developed into a flood.

_Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!_ It's amazing how in one short week she had managed to fall back in love with him.

A heavy pause rested in the air. All the decisions she made, all the feelings she had tried to forget, all the strength she had to leave, had come down to this moment.

She licked her lips rather redundantly, as they were already wet from her tears.

For the first time since she reacquainted with Danny her voice was strong, unwavering, and too sincere to be faked.

"I can't tell you that."

There! She had said it. As much as her mind told her not to. After using her mind almost all her life, she had decided her heart would be let a turn.

A small grin formed on Danny's lips as they descended onto hers.

It was at that time, the world stopped spinning...or started...depending on how you look at it.

It wasn't heated or inflamed like the one yesterday at his apartment. It was agonizingly slow, but full of passion, trust, and most of all, truth.

The truth was neither of them could deny their past feelings, and neither of them particularly wanted to. Lindsay was going to leave knowing she had left the love of her life. Danny was going to let her leave, knowing that she was the only women he ever allowed himself to love.

But somewhere in the universe, something was preventing them from going their own separate ways. Something that had blue eyes, light brown hair, and made the bond between the two adults forevermore connected.

Danny pulled back to look into her eyes.

'_Piercing blue eyes that burrow down to the depth of your soul'_, Lindsay remembered saying.

Using his thumbs, he wiped away the flood of tears. Sixteen years ago, he had longed to say what he was about to, something that had no need to be spoken but had yearned to be heard.

"Lindsay… I love you."

If possible, more tears flooded her face...as did a shy smile.

"I love you too"

This time, the kiss was different.

* * *

Author's Note: Da da daaa. It happened. Hope it was ok.One more chapter left. sniff 


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Love Too Young

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary**: What if Danny and Lindsay knew each other in high school? What if Lindsay lived in New York and moved away? This is WAY OUT THERE so be nice.

* * *

Three road trips, two flights and one file of transfer papers later, Lindsay had returned to the only place that she really considered home. The Big Apple. 

A month after Danny and Lindsay had announced their love for each other in the middle of the airport, Mac hired Lindsay full time. The only rule was to keep it out of the office. Both of them could do that.

Lindsay had adjusted back to New York style amazingly fast. It was almost as if she never left. She could hail a cab like the best of them, weave her way in and out of throngs of people, and hold her own against the meanest, roughest criminals to ever walk the Earth.

Mac was pleased at the new addition to his team. Not only was she an incredible CSI, but she also had her way with people. In particular, one Detective Messer. Not too many people would put up with Danny's temper, badgering, and attitude, but she had a way with him that Mac had never seen before. She had calmed him down a few notches, and even put him in line more times than one could count.

Three years after Lindsay and Danny began dating again, Danny had popped the question. Surrounded by nearest and dearest, the CSI gang included, they exchanged vows in a small ceremony in New York.

The bride was absolutely stunning in a strapless white gown, elbow length veil, and sterling silver heart necklace. Only Danny knew what she wore underneath. Danny complemented her attire by donning a black double breasted tuxedo, with a midnight blue vest and silver cufflinks. Lindsay's mother and brothers flew in a few days earlier from Montana. Two years prior, Lindsay father was the victim of a head-on collision. Her choice to have Mac walk her down the isle wasn't a difficult one. He was the closest thing to a father in New York. Stella graciously accepted the offer to be the maid of honor. Don Flack and Sheldon Hawkes were chosen to be Danny's wedding party, while brother Louie was the best man.

Lindsay first had been apprehensive about dating Danny after all that had happened, but he made it perfectly clear to her, the past was that; the past. He told her of his lingering feelings for her, even after all those years. He told her how whenever he got into a relationship with someone, he could never escape the ability of subconsciously comparing each woman to her. Every time, none of them comparing, and greatly lacking.

Lindsay believed Danny should hate her. She had deprived him of a child! He should at least hold some resentment! Danny still would have liked to raise a child, but at that time in his life sixteen years ago, it would have been disastrous. Neither of them were prepared, and both of them, in a sense, where still children. And Danny's past with Tanglewood, would have been more dangerous, with much more to loose.

Sure they had their rough times. And they had to build a relationship back up, that had ended years before, but things seemed to be looking up.

Especially three years after marriage, when Lindsay amended her prior decision to not have another child.

Six pounds, five ounces of Messer-Monroe blood pumped though Stephanie's veins. The little blue eyed beauty had herself instantly wrapped around her father's finger.

They both had mixed emotions on the delivery day. Lindsay had tears of joy from the birth of a daughter, yet tears of sorrow from the reminder of birthing a son earlier.

Danny, not one to show excessive emotion, almost flooded the room when those little lungs let a cry erupt. His life would have been very different if he was there sixteen years ago.

The decision was hard at first. Lindsay had suffered an excruciating amount of physiological and emotional pain from her first pregnancy. Would she be able to be a good mother to a second child? Would she give the child the attention she was too young to give to her first? Was she ready to actually be a mother?

Danny hadn't pressured her into having another child. He too had the same questions whirling around in his mind. But one stood out the most. If Lindsay hadn't of thought he would have been a good father all those years ago, would she still think that now?

The decision was made when one of Lindsay's brothers came to visit. He brought with him an eight month old and a three year old. The second the baby latched its small hand around Danny's finger and when the four year old hung to Lindsay's legs, they knew.

The Messer family has had a few bumps along the way. Lindsay's brothers still hadn't fully adjusted to Lindsay reunion with Danny, but eventually accepted it when it was revealed that Danny knew absolutely nothing about her pregnancy.

But every December 21, two families gather at Little Lake Cemetery to commemorate a boy who was taken too soon. One family pays their respects to a sixteen year old that brought meaning to an infertile couple. The other pays respect to a baby boy who was formed from young love, and who reached out from the grave to prove that good things can come from a _love too young._

_**The End

* * *

**_

**_Author's Note:_** You may now bawl you're eyes out. My baby is done. Took me a 8 months to write, but I personally think it turned out rather nice…tho I might be biased…

Special Thanks to 1) Rob, for helping with the crime. 2) Carmine and Anna for making such a lovely couple…err…uh…Danny and Lindsay…

And another special thanks to all that reviewed. Glad you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it….most times. You know who you are, but thanks again, so sticking around for the incredibly long hiatus. It wasn't intended...

And no, there will be no sequel… tho if anyone wants to, feel free :D

More D/L fics in the future...


End file.
